User talk:Jandkcompton
Thanks! I am the webmaster for the WSBA and I will be adding a link back to this Wiki within the next couple days. Thanks for doing this for the BMET community. BTW, I am in the process of adding a forum to the WSBA website which will (hopefully) be similar to the Biomed ListServ, but it will be open (and free) to all BMETs or people interested in Clinical Engineering so keep checking back to our website. :) Gmcalpin 16:43, 23 January 2008 (UTC) Logo I think, from your message on my talk page, that you are concerned that your logo has disappeared. With the change in skins, we had to move to a different logo format. Your old image is still there at Image:Wiki_wide.png, but you will need to make a new one called Image:Wiki.png that is 135x155 pixels (or less). If you'd like help with that, you can ask for assistance at Wikia:Forum:Logo creation campaign, and they'll be happy to help modify your old one to the new shape. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience! — Catherine (talk) 03:23, 18 June 2008 (UTC) Top Users Hey, I just wanted to say great site and I was wondering what are the requirements as a top user. Thanks Manuel Vanderpool BMET II Sodexo CTM Mmedlin 00:39, November 6, 2009 (UTC)Hello all, Thanks for making this group.I am currently enrolled in school at stanly c.c. and i have a question for the group.I was given an assignment to interact with current bmet's and use them as a knowledge source for two hypothetical problems. Possible Scenarios: --Mmedlin 00:39, November 6, 2009 (UTC) 1) Manufacturer: Bear Medical (has been purchased by another company) Model: Bear 3 Adult Volume Ventilator, currently being used on a patient Clinical Settings: Tidal volume = 750 milliliters Rate = 15 Breaths per minute Normal Pressure limit= 80 CmH20 PEEP/CPAP= 10 CmH2O Reported Problem: The “Minute Volume Display” reads much higher than expected, but the ventilator seems to be operating normally otherwise. There is 1 probable solution. 2) Manufacturer: Hewlett Packard (has been purchased by Philips Medical Systems) Model: M1092A Component Monitor display (old) Installed Modules: ECG Module NBP Module SAO2 Module VueLink Module 2 Invasive Pressure Modules Reported Problem: When installing a 3rd Invasive Pressure Module, it does not display a waveform on the screen. There may be more than 1 possible reason for this problem. I am wondering why a statement concerning Philips purchase of Hewlet Packard... ...needs to be discussed as it was done soooooo long ago. C'mon show some intelligence! Student This wiki member is a student, and he was most likely trying to supply the most info he could for his question. Jandkcompton 13:19, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Manufacturer: Bear Medical (has been purchased by another company) Model: Bear 3 Adult Volume Ventilator, currently being used on a patient Clinical Settings: Tidal volume = 750 milliliters Rate = 15 Breaths per minute Normal Pressure limit= 80 CmH20 PEEP/CPAP= 10 CmH2O Reported Problem: The “Minute Volume Display” reads much higher than expected, but the ventilator seems to be operating normally otherwise. There is 1 probable solution. Assigntment from Scc: Was there ever a response to the question or could you point me to another source 1,218 articles on this wiki we're cruising along, Jeremy. the bmetwiki is getting bigger. Hi! Hey Jeremy. its been a while. how have you been? --BiomedGuy 23:32, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi Jeremy, BMETWiki made the MD Publishing list of top ten websites. see link http://www.mdpublishing.com/article.aspx?ApplicationID=3&ArticleID=442. You have done a great thing creating site site for Biomeds/CEs. Keep it up! Chris Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:23, May 27, 2010 (UTC) recent minnesota entry Hey Jeremy, Didn't bother to log in when I posted the info on the new school program in Winona. Keep up the good work! steve b BAW links *http://www.medwrench.com/ *http://www.currentpath.com/ *http://www.frankshospitalworkshop.com/ *http://www.24x7mag.com/ *http://1technation.com/ *http://www.medicaldealer.com/ *http://medgadget.com/ *http://www.fiercemedicaldevices.com/ *http://www.dotmed.com/news/ *http://www.gmi3.com/blog *http://blogs.dctc.edu/stevebezanson *http://www.flukebiomedical.com/Biomedical/usen/advantagetraining/default.htm *http://renalweb.groupee.net/eve/forums *http://www.cbetstudyforum.com/forum *http://biomedpower.org/ *https://partsonline.hill-rom.com/ *http://www.steris.com/products/service-parts *http://www.mouser.com/medical_monitoring_resources/ *http://www.mcmaster.com *http://apps.gehealthcare.com/servlet/ClientServlet?REQ=RNEW&MODALITY=Monitoring *http://www.midmark.com/en-us/TechnicalSupport *http://mobihealthnews.com/ *http://socialmedia.mayoclinic.org/ *http://healcam.com/ *http://www.patientslikeme.com/ *http://www.youtube.com/biomeduniversity#p/u/10/jPar1y_WDKU